İdiom
Deyiş idiom phrase style of speech; folk poem , folk song; saying, byword; expression statement, report, what a person says prov. poem (Dilbilim) stylefolk poem saying Do you have a similar saying in Japanese? - Japoncada benzer bir deyişiniz var mı? The saying is quite familiar to us. - Deyiş bize oldukça tanıdık. folk song parlance byword expression İlgili Terimler taşraya özgü deyiş provincialism Türkçe - Türkçe deyiş teriminin Türkçe Türkçe sözlükte anlamı Halk şiiri, halk türküsü: "Karacaoğlan'ı okudukça deyişin önemini daha iyi anlarız."- N. Ataç Bir kimsenin bir konuyla ilgili anlattıkları, ifade Deme, söyleme işi: "Peki deyişleri de akılları yattığı için değil, korkuları ağır bastığı için oldu."- T. Buğra Söyleme biçimi, anlatım biçimi, üslup Halk ozanlarının dini konuları içeren türkülerine verilen ad Halk şiiri, halk türküsü ifade İlgili Terimler son deyiş Bazı edebî eserlerde yer alan son söz niteliğindeki bölüm, hatime ön deyiş Bir eserde asıl konu olarak ele alınan olaylardan önce, geçmiş birtakım başka olguları anlatan ilk bölüm, prolog İngilizce - Arapça deyiş teriminin İngilizce Arapça sözlükte anlamı İlgili Terimler folk song أغنية شعبية, غناء جماعي, موسيقى شعبية�� idiom {n} مصطلح, عبارة, اصطلاح, لغة, العبارة الإصطلاحية, أسلوب مميز phrase {s} عبر, حرر, قسم إلى عبارات موسيقية phrase {n} عبارة, تعبير, حسب التعبير, شبه جملة, مقطع موسيقي, تركيب تعبيري, العبارة saying {n} قيل, قول, قول مأثور, مثل, مثل قول style {n} مبنى, أسلوب, زي, طريقة, نمط, طراز, إبداع فني, إبداع أدبي, أناقة, مرقم الشمع أداة للكتابة قديما, لقب, موضة, شكل, نوع style {s} صمم أزياء, لقب, سمى Türkçe - Yunanca deyiş teriminin Türkçe Yunanca sözlükte anlamı ρητό (rito) İngilizce - Yunanca deyiş teriminin İngilizce Yunanca sözlükte anlamı İlgili Terimler folk song λαϊκό τραγούδι (laϊko tragydi) idiom (n) ιδίωμα (idioma), ιδιωματισμός (idiomatismos) idiom ιδιωματισμός (idiomatismos) phrase (n) φράση (frasi) phrase φράση (frasi) phrase (v) εκφράζω (ekfrazo) saying (n) παροιμία (paroimia), ρητό (rito) saying ρητό (rito) style ύφος (yfos), ρυθμός (rythmos), στυλ (styl), στύλος (stylos), στύλ (styl), φτιάχνω το σχήμα (ftiahno to shima) style (v) προσαγορεύω (prosagrevo) style (n) συρμός (syrmos), τρόπος (tropos), λεκτικό (lektiko), γραφή (gafi), στυλ (styl), ύφος (yfos), ρυθμός (rythmos) Türkçe - İspanyolca deyiş teriminin Türkçe İspanyolca sözlükte anlamı palabras İngilizce - İspanyolca deyiş teriminin İngilizce İspanyolca sözlükte anlamı İlgili Terimler folk song Canto folklórico idiom idioma, dialecto idiom modismo, expresión idiomática, frase hecha phrase frase, locución phrase frasear, articular, expresar saying dicho, adagio, comentario común, decir popular, expresión, máxima, proverbio, refrán style estilete style designar, titular style diseñar, dar estilo a, estilar, estilizar style estilo, manera, moda style aguja fonográfica style forma de hablar style hacer a la moda folk song canción popular Türkçe - Almanca deyiş teriminin Türkçe Almanca sözlükte anlamı Still; Ausdruck Redewendung die, Wort das r Still; r Ausdruck Ausdruck m İngilizce - Almanca deyiş teriminin İngilizce Almanca sözlükte anlamı İlgili Terimler folk song Volkslied Ich mag all diese Volkslieder nicht. - I don't like all of these folk songs. „Die Lorelei“ ist ein beliebtes deutsches Volkslied. - Die Lorelei is a popular German folk song. idiom Redewendung {f} idiom Ausdrucksweise , Dialekt , Mundart , Redensart , Redewendung phrase Ausdruck , kurzer Satz , Phrase , Redensart , Redewendung , Satzglied , Schlagwort , Sprechtakt , Wortverbindung saying sagend , Sprichwort , Spruch style Ausdrucksweise , Duktus , Stil